


Your Humble Admirer

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Aaron Burr can't help but notice the woman at the cafe.





	

Y/N set down her book on the table she always sat at. The tiny table on the corner of the café’s patio. It was the perfect place for a small, quiet getaway from home. Y/N knew everyone that worked in the small café by now, she talked with them every day. She walked up to the counter, smiling at the young woman that was currently taking orders. Lexi was currently taking another customer’s order, but she gave Y/N a small smile as she approached. As the customer was given their food and left, Lexi turned to Y/N.

“Welcome back, miss. Would you like your usual order?” Y/N smiled but looked at the girl with a slightly serious tone. “Yes, please. Lexi, please call me Y/N, I talk with you every day you are working. I believe we are past formalities.” She gave Y/N a small bow and a smile. “Of course, Y/N.” Y/N watched as the bright girl whirled around, preparing her coffee and ice cream. “How is your acting? I hear you are doing quite well.” Lexi turned and beamed before returning to her work and saying “It is going fantastic! I have quite a large role. It has been difficult balancing work and writing, but I find it quite enjoyable.” Y/N nodded and focused on what Lexi was doing. She really danced through her work, fixing the order with ease. She spun around and placed down two dishes, one cup, and a small bowl. “Here you are. One small vanilla ice cream and one cup of coffee with three spoonfuls of honey.”

“Thank you so much! I’m sure it is fantastic as always! I will be in my usual spot if you have a moment to speak.” Lexi nodded at her, but they both knew that today would most likely be a busy day. Y/N walked back to her book, coffee and ice cream in hand. As she set down the dishes, she carefully sat down, eager to start the new book. She loved fantasy, it gave her a chance to escape her world and imagine things undiscovered. It always drew her in, even as a young child. The words were enthralling, and she completely submerged herself in the characters and plot of nonexistent places. She took a small sip of her coffee before she cracked open the spine of her next adventure.

~~~~~

Aaron Burr was making his way home from yet another day in court. It had not been a good day. His co-counsel, Alexander Hamilton, had refused to stop talking about things Burr already knew about. They had gone over their plan for the evidence and witnesses last night, and yet Alexander babbled on and on over the things previously discussed. Hamilton was also trying to convince the man to write essays defending the new Constitution, as if Burr wasn’t already a busy man. No matter how many times Aaron politely declined, Hamilton continued on the conversation. The man was relentless in getting what he wanted. The only thing that Burr found truly enjoyable about the man was the fact that he was passionate and worked with good ethic. On the matter of law, the two men worked well together very well.

On top of all this nonsense, his carriage driver was extremely sick and Aaron had given him time off. So here he was, a miserable Aaron Burr walking home from the courthouse. He didn’t mind walking, actually, he found it quite enjoyable. He found it cleared his mind and gave him a feeling of true peace. And boy, he needed it today. He allowed his mind and gaze to wander, taking in the constantly moving crowd and breathing in the calming effect it put off.

That was when he saw her. He was glancing around as he walked, when his gaze fell on her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His feet simply stopped moving, and he found himself captivated by her beauty. She was reading a book, and he saw her eat a bit of ice cream before returning her full attention to the words on the page. She had a cup of something that she idly sipped on as well. Only once she has a second sip of coffee did he realize that he had been staring for quite some time. He couldn’t help it, she was astonishing.

Reluctantly, his stride carried him forward again, he did not want to appear as a creep, especially to a beautiful young lady. Thoughts of her never left his mind as he continued his journey home, wondering who she was, what she liked, what she looked like when she smiled, and if he’d ever see her again.

~~~~~

Aaron had never been happier to get out of work. He had insisted he could walk himself home from work, even though his driver had persistently told him he was well enough to drive today. Burr had thanked the man but had told him to rest himself and take it easy. He had even gone as far as to send a few things to him that may help him feel better.

He desperately hoped the girl would be at the café, he wished to attempt to work up the courage to speak with her. His pace was quick, his feet soaring to the street across from the café. His eyes immediately found her in the same spot as yesterday, completely engrossed in her reading, a new cup of coffee in hand. The way her eyes sparkled as she read enthralled him. Just as he began to daydream, he noticed her get up to get herself another cup of coffee.

She was gone for a few minutes before she stepped out the door and sat in her chair. He noticed how her eyes lit up as she took a sip of her coffee, clearly enjoying the taste. She opened her book again, a small smile gracing her lips as she began reading again. Anyone walking past Aaron Burr at that moment would’ve seen that he was in a trance.

Y/N sat, completely unaware of the man across the street was completely lovestruck by her. She always ran out of coffee around this time, and she always stayed for 3 cups of coffee, no more, no less. It gave her the chance to spend a little time out of her house. Plus, she met nice people that worked there and got to spend some time in their company. When she glanced up, she saw a man walking away very quickly. He glanced back at her before his eyes widened and he blushed and turned back. He was nearly running down the sidewalk now. Y/N tilted her head in confusion but shrugged it off and continued reading her book.

~~~~~

Burr was prepared today. He was finally going to talk to her, and he was going to not melt into her eyes and be awestruck…. Maybe. His hands were shaking as he fled the courthouse. He began to worry that he was getting antsy at work, even Alexander asked if he was feeling well. That was all he needed to hear. He had quickly refocused and he felt that the case was going quite well. His pace quickened as he approached the café. He wanted to make sure the girl would still be sitting there.

Once he was near his destination, he crossed to the other side of the street so he could approach her. As soon as he saw her, he knew this was a bad idea. Her smile made him freeze in his place. _He couldn’t do this! She would never even give him the time of day!_ Frantically, he thought of a backup plan. _Write her a letter! Of course!_ He may not write as often as Hamilton, but he could certainly work up the courage to hand her a letter. Searching through his legal papers, he finally found a blank piece of paper and quill. He sat on a nearby bench and began to write. _Shoot!_ She was getting up! Did she always get coffee at this time of day? No matter, now was his moment. The message was rather short, but Aaron scribbled down the last though and went to go put the paper in her book.

Y/N knew that it was around 4:30 because she needed a refill of coffee. She headed inside to chat a bit with Lexi and get a refill. The little bell above the door jingled and Lexi smiled, knowing that she was the customer walking in. “I assume you are here for a refill?” Y/N chuckled before nodding. “What gave you that idea? It couldn’t have been the fact that I get another cup every day at this time, could it?”

“Of course not! I can read minds, and I know you love my coffee.” The two women grinned at each other before Y/N quickly retorted “You are not wrong”, to which Lexi smirked and responded with “I never am, Y/N.” They both laughed for a minute while the coffee was brewing, accepting their odd friendship. Y/N picked up her coffee, thanked Lexi and paid before heading back out the door.

She set down her cup and got comfortable, preparing to resume reading, when she saw a piece of parchment peeking out of the pages. Confused, Y/N opened up the book and carefully retrieved the note. She turned it over to find a frantically scrawled note. There in quick, choppy strokes was the message.

_Hello Miss,_

_I hope I am not intruding your book. I simply couldn’t pass up the opportunity to speak to a woman as utterly stunning as yourself. I apologize that I do not hold the courage to speak with you in person, I find that every time I see you, I lose my ability to speak. You are simply an angel to which no other can compare themselves. You will be returning soon, so I, unfortunately, have to end this abruptly. I hope you find your book enjoyable, I will write to you tomorrow._

_With hope, Your Humble Admirer_

~~~~~

The first thing that Y/N did when she got home was begin writing a response letter. Why did it matter that she had never seen or met the man, she was intrigued. As she sat at her desk, she came to an impasse. _What do you write to a secret admirer?_ Well, let’s start at the beginning.

_My Dear Admirer,_

_I only wish that you would allow us to meet personally. I hope that I am not too intimidating, I must apologize if I am. I am most certainly looking forward to your next note, and I hope that you enjoy reading this one. I apologize for the short length of this note, but I do not know you. I hope to get to know you, and I suggest just approaching me and explaining who you are. I must admit, you have captured my attention. Not many people are brave enough to leave a love letter without a proper signature. However, I will indulge you and give you a name to match the letter to, my name is Y/N. I do hope that we get to converse soon, you have become my puzzle of a man, and therefore my next adventure._

_With intrigue, Y/N_

~~~~~

The fast pace of Aaron Burr’s quill on his parchment was only interrupted by the occasional dip into ink. His forehead held a large crease in place as if it were frozen in place, his mind never wavering from the girl at the café.

_Miss,_

_I hope that my previous letter has not frightened you, I would never wish to push away a lovely woman, let alone the single most captivating young woman I have ever had the pleasure of encountering. There are several questions that I find myself wondering, but one has been standing out in my mind. How can you forget someone who makes you the happiest person on this planet? My mind never wanders from your grace and I can only hope that my work has not suffered for it. I have lost control of the one thing I believed I could control, myself. I gladly give you rule over me, even if it means a fraction of a second in your presence. You already have possession of my heart, and you have infected my train of thought repeatedly. This is one ailment that I pray no doctor can cure. No matter of phrases or number of words will ever be able to describe the feeling I get when I see you. Every moment I see you is a moment I wish I could spend eternity in. I feel like every inch between us is a mile. Walking by you without speaking with you is painful, knowing that every step I take separates me from my dream. I find myself addicted to the quiet smile you have when you enjoy your drink, or to the way your eyes spark when you read a good book. You are truly intoxicating. If I were only a braver man, I would march up to you, kiss your knuckles, and ask to court you. But alas, I am not as brave as I wish to be and I have never felt more disappointed in myself._

_With longing, Your Humble Admirer_

~~~~~

For once in his life, Alexander Hamilton was genuinely concerned for Mister Aaron Burr. He had been unfocused and jittery, but somehow he still held the courtroom in the palm of his hand. No matter what he was working on, Burr was glowing. He was fiddling with something with his bag on occasion, and the man was restless. Only Alexander has noticed the shift, him being the only one close enough to Aaron to know him well. On a few occasions, he has attempted to capture Burr’s attention to be met with a blank stare. _What was he hiding?_ For a man that kept plans close to his chest, he truly was allowing others to see his state of daydreaming. When Burr practically jumped out of his chair at the end of his shift, Hamilton made up his mind that he would follow him.

Once Aaron has stopped, Alexander became puzzled. _What business did he have at a hat shop?_ He did not even appear to be going in. It took a moment for the observant man to notice that his coworker was staring at the café across the street. His eyes had glazed over and he appeared to be in a trance. _What was he- oh. There was a girl._ _A girl that had succeeded in intimidating Aaron Burr._ Alexander made a mental note to give the young lady his congratulations.

Hamilton watched as the woman stood up with her cup in her hand. She set a note on her book before looking around and waltzing into the café. Once she was inside the store, Burr walked briskly across the road, trying to be inconspicuous. He approached the table cautiously, looking at the window in the door before pocketing the note and setting a different note on the book. Aaron returned to the opposite side of the street before glancing back at the table and leaving. _Oh, this was going to be fun._

“So, you don’t have time to help me but you have time to do this?” For the first time, Aaron Burr jumped in surprise. His wide eyes shot to Alexander’s smug face before he made a pitiful attempt to remove his look of shock. “Relax, Burr. I wanted to talk with you about the Constitution, not your nonexistent love life.” Aaron scowled at the comment but was grateful that the conversation was political and not focused on the only thing on his mind. His hands were itching to tear open the letter, but he knew better than that. Burr kept his mouth shut, allowing himself to keep pace with Alexander as they walked down the street.

~~~~~

Today was the day. Y/N would keep her eyes peeled and find her mysterious admirer. As she got her new cup of coffee, she glanced out the window, eyes searching for anyone approaching her table. Lexi chuckled behind her, softly saying “Are you keeping watch over your book? I didn’t realize it was _that_ good. Perhaps I should read it. Oh, who am I kidding? I don’t have the time to.” Y/N sent her a warm smile before slightly shaking her head. “There is always time to read, then again you should focus on your writing. I look forward to reading your work.”

With those few words, raindrops began falling down and painting the street with a light shimmer. Flustered, Y/N rushed to the counter, setting down her cup before racing outside to save her book. She leaned over the table, shielding it from the drops. After a moment of Y/N wiping the cover and riding it of moisture, she noticed there was no longer any rain falling on her. A timid hand reached out and placed an open note on her book.

H _ello, Miss Y/N._

_Since you were gracious enough to give me your name, I feel the need to return the favor. My name is Aaron Burr, and I believe I am going to try to talk to you today._

_With apprehension, Your Humble Admirer_

She looked up to see the most stunning man she had ever seen. His eyes were extremely gentle, as if this man found himself at his most vulnerable. Still somehow managing to keep the umbrella above her, the man, Mister Burr, knelt down to one knee and kissed her knuckles. “It is truly an honor to meet you, miss” His eyes met hers, his clothing now soaked from keeping the umbrella above her. “A beautiful angel such as yourself should never have to walk home alone, let alone in the rain. Would you allow me to escort you home?” Y/N nodded, taking his arm and beginning the walk to her parents’ estate.

~~~~~

  
The walk back to Y/N’s home was spent in silence, both parties absorbing each other’s presence. Their arms remained linked for the entirety of their journey, enjoying the small amount of reassuring contact. The lack of conversation was somewhat comforting as if the pressure of impressing the other person was gone from the atmosphere. It felt natural as if the two had been doing this for years, in sync with the other person. As they neared the front door, Aaron began to fidget with the handle of the umbrella, the canopy still up despite the now clear skies. His voice shook as he stammered out “Y/N, I have to tell you, I have been admiring your beauty every day I have been walking home from work. I have never seen someone that is so captivating. You have made me go weak in the knees, and I don’t believe your beauty can even be compared to any other. Miss, I may not have the courage to ask you if I wait to ask you this, so I will ask now. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?”

Y/N’s eyes lightened and she saw Aaron cautiously allow himself a tiny shred of hope. “Absolutely, Mister Burr, sir. It would be my pleasure.” At the sound of her voice, Aaron knew that this was it, she was truly incredible. Her voice flowed out of her, and it was the closest to perfection that he had ever heard. In that moment, nobody could have seen a larger smile than that on the face of Aaron Burr. Before he left her to the rest of her day, he made one final promise, “Miss Y/N, I will continue to write to you for as long as I live!”

~~ Two Years Later ~~

“My love, you had me completely wrapped around your finger before you even knew me. I remember the feeling that I felt when I first laid eyes on you, and it the same feeling that I get, even to this day. No matter of phrases or number of words will ever be able to describe the feeling I get when I see you. To believe that you allowed me the chance to court you baffles me still, and I could never wish for anyone better to share my life with. I love you fully and completely, and I truly am unworthy of someone as amazing as you. When we first met, you were protecting a fantasy book, and now I am looking forward to our adventure. Every day that I will awake next to you will be a piece of our path, a small snippet of our journey. A journey that I will love and savor every step of. Now, we write our own story, a small piece of the world that we call ours. My dear, you forever hold my heart, and I gladly relinquish my love to you. You are my everything, my umbrella on a rainy day, my ray of light in a storm, but most importantly, you are my Y/N. And I would never give that up, not for all the notes in the world. I apologize that this note does not fully explain my love, there are simply no words to describe what you are to me.

With love, Your Humble Admirer”

“Mister and Misses Aaron Burr, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

 


End file.
